Existing storage bins, such as for example “Dexion” type bins, are normally mounted on racks against a wall or other fixed surface. Such arrangement is not spatially efficient as access room has to be maintained around all sides of the rack to reach each bin. Also persons wishing to access the contents of various bins have to continually move across the fixed rows of racks.